


Secrets - Sebastian Stan x fem!Reader

by Anonymous



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BuckyBarnes - Freeform, Embarassment, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Humor, Oneshot, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Tumblr, Writer, ao3 - Freeform, fem!reader - Freeform, imagine, sebastianstan - Freeform, wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: you're a fanfiction writer who writes for multiple fandoms, but mostly Bucky Barnes and Sebastian Stan. The problem? You're in a serious relationship with Seb himself, and he has no idea of your little secret.Warnings: fluff, busted-ness, reader's eyes seem to fall out of the head multiple times, innocent Seb.





	Secrets - Sebastian Stan x fem!Reader

"And....publish!" You said to no one in particular.

You were currently sprawled out on Seb's comfy couch, waiting for him to get out of the shower. Taking the opportunity to open up your laptop and finish editing the draft that was sitting in your queue for a while. You're a fanfiction writer, writing about multi fandoms, but your most popular was your Sebastian Stan and Bucky Barnes imagines. And the world had no idea you were in a serious relationship with the man himself.

He of course, had no idea about your little secret. You wrote drabbles and stories when he wasn't in the room, or mostly when he was away filming. Pleased with your work, you shut your laptop down and slid it into the backpack that was leaning against the coffee table in the middle of the room. Your phone was connected to the app, so any notifications came through on there. You just preferred to write and edit from a computer, since you had a hard time constantly correcting auto-correct. _Annoying stupid invention_ you would curse.

Seb walked in the room just as you zipped up the backpack, "hey doll, what are you up to?" He asked curiously, running his slender long fingers through his wet dripping hair, _damn you Seb!_ "Oh uh nothing. Thought I brought my phone charger but clearly not" you chuckled awkwardly. Seb got closer, "I've got one in the bedroom if you wanna use mine?" He offered kindly. You nodded enthusiastically, passing him your phone. Not expecting any notifications so quickly anyway.

With your phone in his hand, Seb walked to the bedroom and plugged his charger into your phone, setting it down on the nightstand. The screen lit up and he checked the battery percentage before something else caught his eye, you had multiple notifications from your writing app on the front. Seb knew what the site was, he had read a couple of stories there himself at the beginning. The curiosity got the better of him.

He knew your password, you trusted each other with passwords to your phones in case of an emergency, well this wasn't an emergency but he couldn't help it. He opened up the fanfiction app, scrolling through the umpteen notifications you had unread. He clicked on the story from where the recent notifications were coming from, his eyes widened in shock as he realized it was a story you had written. He read the story. Taking in every word, blushing as he imagined the scenes unfolding just like in the one shot you had just published. Then he scrolled down to the next story, and the next. Until he visited your profile and saw you had 12 works, _Bucky Barnes Imagines 18+_ what does that mean? He asked himself. Later regretting his decision as he read your filthy thoughts and stories. He never knew you had the hots for Bucky. This would be a cosplay he would need to do with you for your anniversary. Then he found more stories, _Sebastian Stan Smut, Lance Tucker_ oh yes. He remember Lance very well, but why were you writing about Lance. You had told him you didn't watch The Bronze. How did you know about Lance? He didn't know what smut meant, but his eyes burned in shame when he read half a story.

Time was passing by, he was hooked to your words. "Hey babe what's taking so-" you stopped in your tracks, mouth agape and eyes widened. "Oh my God, Seb?" Your voice shook with dread, did he really find out about your stories?? He put your phone down on the nightstand and turned around, his eyes locking onto yours. "Its nothing serious I just-" you started to speak but was cut off, "I uh.. I liked it doll" he admitted shamefully, scratching the back of his neck.

"You.... you liked it?" You questioned further. Seb nodded his head, "I didn't know you loved Barnes so much" he chuckled, your face burned up. Something you knew he would notice. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about them" you apologized. "It was just my way of... passing the time... with Bucky.... when you weren't here..." you said slowly and chuckled shyly. Seb had a wide shit eating grin plastered on his face, "c'mere doll, let me show you something I know Barnes is capable of" he winked suggestively. You strolled over to him, wrapping your arms around his torso and breathing in his fresh clean scent from his shower. "What do you wanna show me?" You queried, burying your nose further into his shirt. "_I'll make you feel so good, doll_" he chuckled darkly, his chest vibrating against your face as he laughed. Your eyes widened and you thought for a moment they might fall out of your head. You recognized that line from your 18+ Bucky Barnes book.

Little did you know, this was just the beginning.


End file.
